fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Iron Gods Saga
The Iron Gods 'are a pantheon of '''New Gods '''born from the order which was set during the shattering of the cycle/the last incarnation. They are beings of obviously incredible power, once tasked with rebuilding and protecting the innocent of the cosmos from other wordly threats. They are completely composed of demagnetised biometal, and are basically divine robots. Since they were “born” from the Forces of Order (a new energy born from the Death of Kamitron and her pantheon, who were derived from the Forces of Chaos), they are somewhat “related” to The One That Does Not Exist. Origin When the entirety of Kamitron’s Box was eviscerated by the master plan of The Nameless Godfiend, The new Forces of Order were born from the death of the Old Pantheon (who were born from the Forces of Chaos). The Forces of Order created a completely new pantheon as a result, the New Pantheon if you will. Out came new beings with new life, this time with much more peace, order and perhaps less divine intervention dooming every single race across the galaxies. From the Primordial Skies came out Agilus, the Eagle god. From the Primordial Seas Patinger, the Shark god. From the Primordial Mountains Bakulawag, the Gorilla god. From the Primordial Heat bursted forth Lumundagin, the Kangaroo god and finally, from the foundation of the first city of the gods, came forth Matapangil, the Lion god and leader of the Iron Gods. Ascencion After the defeat of the Zodiac Master, the Iron Gods became more powerful. Lumundagin was destroyed. Empowered by the Zodiac Blood, they became even more powerful than before, rivalling even that of the God squared. The Incredible powers they had achieved created a quarrel between them however. And they had disbanded out of not being able to get along as a result, leavong the world to be in complete disorder. Matapangil eventually realises that this disbandment cannot stand, for there is a greater good, and if they stray from maintaining this greater good, they may become like the chaotic Kamitron once more. So with humility he journeys off to convince his old friends to protect the omniverse. They said no. So he faced them in combat, and he won, proving himself indeed leader and the strongest Iron god. After a bit more convincing he got through to them and the Iron gods were reformed. The Ravaging of Lungsod Malaya Divtoz the space whale is the destroyer of worlds, entire planets are sucked into his mouth like krill, the son of the late Zodiac Master, he decides to destroy one of the Cities of Paradise, Lungsod Malaya. The Space Whale god-emperor ravaged it, leaving behind literally no survivors, the Iron Gods were tasked with destroying the divine whale, and they did, but little did the Iron Gods know of the true power within Divtoz, performing a tactical retreat, Divtoz swam in the space off to the cave of the Asteroid Simangot. The New Zodiac Six The Zodiac Six is a powerful team consisting of the Zodiac Master’s commanders, with the Zodiac Master gone the forces all disbanded, hid or were imprisoned. Divtoz searched the worlds beyond for his new Zodiac Six, and there found his brand new commanders. Samakatuwid the Bovine Bakulogro the Gorilla Panikindlo the Bat Lagarus the Sawshark Gagambotang the Spider and finally, the most powerful among all of them... Dimatalo the Tiger, The King beyond the Stars, Dimatalo Planetsbane! All of these powerful fighters swear their allegiance to the powerful Divtoz, and together they are ready to destroy the Orderly Universe, and bring back the reign of the Old gods, because if they rule beside them, they can overpower anything and anyone! Leading armies of people who had been either conquered or simply conceded to their might, they lead the charge against the next couple Cities of Paradise. The Horoscope War The Universal Circle of Animals continue to encapsulate the universe and distribute it to the spaces between it and the next circle of animals. What leaves is dead, what enters is alive, and what stays hangs on the eternal balance of order. When Divtoz and his Zodiax Six come to attack, they ravage the next few cities, Lungsond Masaya, Magaling, Mapayapa, Malinaw, Matalino, Marangal, Makadiyos, Makatao, Makakalikasan and Makabansa. The Zodiac Six kept pushing back the Iron gods in sheer numbers. There were eight cities left, the next one was Lungsod Magpakumbaba. However, The Iron gods had prepared, and focusing their incredible powers on certain points in their oceans of armies, they were able to encircle, defeat, and either capture or kill the members of the Zodiac Six, with the exception of Dimatalo who had fled. The war kept going forward, with his numbers depleted, Samakatuwid, Bakulogro and Panikindlo captured, Lagarus and Gagambotang killed and Dimatalo having deserted, Divtoz was set for defeat, but alas, not yet. With the Cities of Paradise destroyed, the Cities of Inferno grew stronger, especially Lungsod Ulila, and with the demonic powers beginning to imbue themselves into Divtoz, he grew and became so powerful the world plunged into chaos. The Forces of Chaos had returned, no reality is safe, for Divtoz has descended into the Pits of Hell, and has ascended in divinity, power and unholiness. The Horoscope War, Continued Divtoz has become SNTNS (a mockery of YHWH), a personification of The Revelation to John, and now the one who champions the Forces of Chaos truly and officially. All of the Ceaseless forces wicked, depraving, vile and outright despicable run through the veins of SNTNS like blood, he can inhale galaxies, and exhale apocalypses. SNTNS, once Divtoz, Divtoz damned, Champion of Chaos, Malevolent Lord of the Depraving World, god of the impoverished, the sacreligious superpower, the fiend of the stars, the repairer of the chaotic cycle, the mockery of the gods, and self proclaimed ender of the Iron gods. Slaughtering, eating and torturing the new powerful gods, with each flap the once destroyed gods are brought back as his Chaos Spawn, all seems lost. But alas, not all is lost! For a new iron god is born! When Divtoz forfeited himself and was consumed by the cultivated powers of the Cities of Inferno, all of the good that once filled him when he was but a baby whale manifested into a new being... Balenor Malkus! The Iron Whale God! Strong and knowledgeable of SNTNS’ tactics, he aids the Iron gods to victory, after decades of ceaseless war, the universe of Order was not very orderly anymore.. The Horoscope war has ravaged the omniverse, and there might not be any return to what it once was. But with the riskiest plan they have yet, all of what their team is is gambled onto one, high risk high reward plan. The plan is for Balenor Malkus to ram himself onto SNTNS in The Capital City of Inferno, Lungsod Kastila. Whose very bottom is the Trench of all Demise, the Grand Nether Void, destroying both of them but allowing the Iron gods to steamroll through the now godless forces of SNTNS. The plan worked, and the Iron gods did not spend any time taking advantage, in the end the victory was the Iron gods, and the omniverse could finally go back to peace and order. The Return of the original Zodiac Six! Dimatalo’s absence for the rest of the decade-long horoscope war was because of a vision he had gotten in a dream, which he believes was sent by the Elder gods of Balance. Losing his faith in Divtoz early on and honing his skills and abilities. He goes to Bilanggogimar Prison to help the captured members of the original Zodiac six (Katarantaduhan, Kagaguhan and Kabobohan) and redo Divtoz’ attempt of overthrowing the Iron gods from scratch with better planning. Kagaguhan the cobra is a skilled master in the lost art of Resurrection magic, supplied with the materials, she resurrects the other three members, Skwatter and Ctto (Pronouncned Si Tito). They also decided to revive the deceased Iron god Patinger, who was now revived as a fleshy god instead of a robot god. Patinger has no memories whatsoever and is now named Magnanakaw. The other zodiac six member, Manyakis, could not be resurrected due to insufficent materials. With the old zodiac six reformed, they can now plot on how to defeat the Iron gods, and perhaps usurp the thrones of the Balance gods. After much debate, they all settled on acquiring a powerful artifact by the name of Agnos Panginoon. The Agnos Panginoon is a reality warping amulet that was one of the items used by Divtoz. Upon the defeat of the infamous SNTNS. The Agnos Panginoon was put under the guard of Kalwalhatian, the phoenix grandmaster god of flame, heavenly light and all things fire. When Kalwalhatian was flying over the depths of Buwan Pilibustero, the six seized the phoenix and killed him, but of course since Kalwalhatian was a phoenix he simply resurrected a day later. Now with the Agnos Panginoon in their grasp, they can now begin the second step of their plan, to release the Orphan of K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N.EXE CYBERDEMON 3000, to release the unborn child between Player 0 and her, the aforementioned cyberdemoness. To unleash Xx_Destroyer_of_Worlds_xX, known and written in tales as... Himagsikan. in order to become the infamous SNTNS, when the aforementioned villain was defeated the item was sealed away by the Iron gods, the first step was trying to find the macguffin, once they find the Agnos Panginoon, they can finally begin the true phase of their plan, summong forth the almighty Himagsikan. The Attack of the Six The Zodiac Six proceeded to create chaos once more, driving the world towards a destination of doom, the iron gods were back at work, but this time they had come across a power so... new.. Dimatalo was oozing with an energy unprecedented, he could easily erase portions of reality with a single savage bite, and move at speeds faster than light, he was so incredibly powerful he was simply more than a multiversal level threat, for the first time in 4 decades an enemy at the same level as SNTNS had appeared, so soon, so out of the blue and indeed a surprise. The attack was indeed a surprise and the outcome a decisive victory for the six and Dimatalo. Now Dimatalo set his eyes on the true master stroke of his plan, unleashing the Universal Destroyer, the destroyer of worlds, the orphan son of the two chaos deities, Himagsikan. Aftermath of the Attack Defeated due to the surprise attack, the Iron gods were practically limping to any place where they could be safe, they end up on a dwarf planet named Pangasimoun, where they are treated by a lion cub named Amputa, who is apparently an illegitimate altar boy and monk, who teaches them the power of “Katotohanan“, the martial art of truth. Reparing the injured gods, it was a race against time as The Zodiac Six, led by Dimatalo, ravage the omniverse. However, little did the Iron gods know that the gods of balance had now arrived to save the day. The five gods of balance, consisting of Aguinaldo the hawk, Osmeña the bear, Quirino the Elephant, Garcia the giraffe and their leader Quezon the wolf, were ready to eliminate the threat. But in a twist of fate, a turn of events, a mutiny had happened, Quezon had deceived them, trapping them in their battleship, “The Galleon Aquino”. Dimatalo awarded Quezon with incredible power, turning him into a new evil force, crowning him the monarch of The Severe System, “Kapitan Heneral“ and now known as “Kabesang Tales”. With the Balance gods and the Iron gods out of the way, Dimatalo could continue his work, but after learning that the Iron gods were still alive, and that their new mystic art repelled them from his attacks, he sends “The Elite Four”, also called “Votes Four” to take care of the Iron gods. The Elite Four The Elite Four is a powerful team, sealed away by the gods of balance during genesis, Dimatalo discovered where they were sealed away, underneath a fiery river in the planet Pak Ganern. The team consists of four beings so powerful they make the worlds tremble. Born from the Lampara ng Kaunahan, these four ancient beasts rival the gods of balance in power, considering they have been training in the spirit world all these years in imprisoned, they had long since surpassed them in power. The team is lead by Cardo Dalisay, an immortal ageless mammoth and the first entity born from the primordial superplanet Noo ng Kaibigan Mo. He can control the tectonic plates and seismic waves of any planet. He is often referred to as “Ang Probinsyano” or “Ang Kalaban ng Estado”. Panday is his enemy-turned-friend, born from the crafting of The First Sword, the fiery revolving sword of Genesis, he can literally cut through anything. Victor Magtanngol is a being born from the blood of the first giant, he creates Earthquakes and Tsunamis wherever he goes, one word from his mouth can flood entire solar systems. Finally, Darna. Born from a mystic meteor, she once domained over the ancient skies of Noo ng Kaibigan Mo after usurping the throne from Kingina, she can fly at lightspeed and blast pure oxygen, in some cases she can speed up time. They battled the newly refreshed Iron gods, and everything seemed to have been a stalemate, until the three Iron gods decided to finally unleash all they had, and together they formed D.I.Y.O.S.T.R.O.N./Diyostron (A mockery of KAMITRON), and used their combined power to defeat the Elite Four. It should be noted that they used “Soul Desire” to create additional parts for the Fusion. All of them were killed except for Cardo who cannot die, but Cardo was left ina vegetable state due to the Overpwering Effects of Diyostron. With the Elite Four out of the way, The Iron Gods left to save the omniverse! The Consideration of Kabesang Tales Kabesang Tales stares at the moon which floats above the rebuilt Lungsod Malaya, the neon lights neutralising the grim darkness. He begins to think of his life, from when he was a pup, to who he is now. A pup, he was born from an Okami named “Tandang Selo”, his fur was a blanket of the finest white, oh how his mother was worried of him getting lost in the snow, good times. Always so goodhearted, always doing the right thing. Everything was fine until The Kastila, a viler, more nefarious form of Yomi, attacked their lands, cursing his beloved father with damnation, stripping their world bare of life and resources and taking his beloved child Juli away from him. Filled with both rage and sadness he looked for a way to get back his father and his daughter, and there he was found by the supreme god “Pinakamataas” and was given the chance to become a warrior of maintaing the universal balance. Seeing the opportunity he swore his oath and proceeded to get what he wanted, the purification of his beloved father, but he also ended up losing his daughter in the process, his daughter had fallen from “Ang Tore ng Bukang-Liwayway”. Even worse, his grandson has turned into a monster! His grandson has become “Guardia Sibil”, no longer a wolf but a completely savage beast which does nothing but stampede and eat. He was still empty, but alas he could not do a thing, he watched as Quirino struck down his son, and he looked away. Centuries pass, and maintaining the balance has brought him nothing but regret, and unanswered prayers, for atonement of making this choice, as penance for swearing an oath to the supreme god he walked into ”Matakaw na Apoy”, the fire that burns without faggots. But was stopped by his colleagues. He would soon reach his breaking point when Quirino questions his leadership, and it eventually lead him to betraying his team. Looking back at it, he realises this was all part of maintaining the balance, not being able to live with it anymore, he hides in ”Libingan ng mga Makasalanan”, where he weeps and prays for death. Round Two The Iron gods have returned, back with a vengeance they seize the Zodiac Six, the battle was quick and decisive, with the victor coming out as The Iron Gods. Now all that was left was Dimatalo, who was still opening the rift between the worlds. Dimatalo was using the help of Simoun, god of vengeance, formerly known as Cristostomo, to bring forth the destroyer of universes, Himagsikan, if in turn Dimatalo shares with him the secret to bringing back his beloved Mary Clare. Mary Clare is a mortal woman. While the eldritch abomination kept the iron gods busy, Dimatalo went on ahead and continued to open the portal. Simoun kept the gods really busy, since he was able to heal from any wound they gave him instantly and without fail. But the gods soon defeated Simoun when Matapangil completely incinerates hs entire body. Burning to death, Simoun asks why the Supreme god Pinakamataas has forsaken him, Matapangil replies with Pinakamataas has never forsaken him, it was simply all part of maintaining the balance, and that Simoun will meet his love in The-Middle-World (Sort of like Purgatory or Asphodel). The Iron gods soon reach Dimatalo, and after a fight which shatter planets and stars, Dimatalo is defeated by the Iron gods, when Diyostron thrusts the godblade into Dimatalo’s chest. The gods soon close the portal, sealing away the chances of Himagsikan’s arrival. Ang mga Estudyante ng Paskin Dimatalo had worshippers, one of them was the warband of Cristostomo before he became Simoun, “Ang mga Estyudante ng Paskin” is Cristostomo’s clergy, which seeks revenge on the Iron gods for the death of their beloved master. The team consists of Basilio (their leader), Isagani, Pecson, Tadeo and Sandoval. Once faithful members of their society, they are the anti-heroic rebels which aim for the destruction of the Kastila, and revenge on the Iron gods, their plans are immediately thwarted once coming to action sadly. They are currently incarcerated in the Millon Rehabilitation Centre. The County Cardo soon breaks out of his vegetable state, and seeks for a greater power. Now receiving the knowledge of the Balance gods return to power, he seeks for both augmentations and allies in order to wipe the slate clean and begin the new era of the omniverse. He looks far and wide, and finds a few he can find useful. He found three others to recreate the Elite Four, there is Matipuno the Bull, Matalas the Saber tooth tiger and his (Matalas’) twin brother Malakat. Cardo Dalisay, known to many and all as “The County”, aims to destroy the Berdeng Buwan, the organisation under the Balance gods, so that he may topple the Balance gods from under. With the Iron gods taking a break for once in a trillion years, everything seemed to be in Cardo’s favor. Cardo then sets his eyes on the gods of balance, but before he even knew it, he is struck with a vision, no, he is visited by the Aspect of his good side, Juan Dela Cruz. Juan Dela Cruz tries to convince him that this path of evil will only harm the fragile balance, but Cardo replies with the fact that the balance is fragile means that it must be replaced with a balance that is strong, and just like that he cast aside Juan Dela Cruz, and was consumed by the arcane darkness. Cardo would come to battle even more foes along the way, until he would come to fight the disgruntled and recovering Balance gods, who are leaderless. Cardo decimated and killed them all. And proceeded to replace the world with his new balance. Suddenly, Pinakamataas the supreme god appears. Pinakamataas has arrived to congratulate him in replacing the balance, but he warns him that now Cardo must maintain this stronger balance. Pinakamataas states that soon his son, Penduko, will arrive soon, Penduko possess the will to defeat and inherit the universe. Penduko is the heir to the current omniverse, which Pinakamataas states will soon become but a clusterverse in a bigger omniverse. Cardo must keep his new order in check lest he fail and Penduko sits on the throne. Cardo was outraged, but he accepts the challenge, it is the will of Pinakamataas. Meanwhile, Penduko trains with the legendary FPJ. FPJ is a master of the sacred genesis ninja arts. FPJ soon tells him off the evil GMA, ”ang halimaw na gising bente quatro oras”, and how she had deceived and betrayed him, he tells him to slay her as the final test. And so, Penduko travels.. Penduko journeys from the East to the South, to the cave of the clocks, “Kweba ng Orasan”, it was a dark cave, a dark tight cave even tighter than Husgado cave. With nothing but dimly lit candles lighting up the path in the sharp stones. Penduko exits the other side of the cave unharmed and unwounded, a priest named “Lolo Mo” was there and he says “Welcome Home”. Apparently, “Lolo Mo” was sent by ABS-CBN to grant him the blessing of the “abs-cbn tv-plus”, a powerful black cube amulet which will help him in his journey. Purified, strengthened, blessed and ready, Penduko sets out to defeat GMA. In a massive fight which shattered and scorched the ambivalent earth, Penduko came out victorious, and achieved the power to stop time, known as “Chika Minute”. Magandang gabi, Bayan.. Failon is the son of Darna and is the god of the state of time known as “the present”, he is a herald of ABS-CBN, and guides Penduko towards the King’s Court, where Cardo Dalisay awaits him. As they head to King’s Court, they end up meeting their friend, Menriquez, Menriquez is also a supreme ninja master of the ancient genesis ninjitsu arts. Menriquez tells them that Tiangco is making a move down south, having usurped GMA’s recently empty throne. Failon tells Menriquez to guide Penduko to King’s Court while he goes handle Tiangco. Menriquez guides Penduko, but... it turns out he betrays him! Menriquez guides Penduko through the space forest of Gubat Samantala, and seals him inside it with a powerful sealing art. ”At magandang gabi, bayan!!” Menriquez says his signature catchphrase (it means “and have a great night, my people!”) as he flies off. A Lion’s Rage ABS-CBN was not pleased to hear off Menriquez’ treachery, sending multiple mercenaries after the avian traitor, ABS-CBN began to look for where Penduko could have been sealed. In the meanwhile, with Cardo Dalisay victorious by default, he now gets to keep his interpretation of balance for another day. Marc Logan became Cardo’s messenger, and he did as he was told, often the jester he became somewhat a public mouth piece for Cardo, who at this point was the man upstairs. The return of Kabesang Tales Cardo Dalisay has learned that the warmongering alien race known as the Kastila are a major part of the chaotic and orderly balance, so he began giving them some support in the form of armadas and weapons. Marc Logan lead entire armies which proceeded to eliminate ”heretics” among others, replacing their religions with scienctific phenomenons, almost like magic. Kabesang Tales, a fallen balance god, did not like this one bit. Thought to be in a Flooded flaming casket weeping for death, he now stands in the battlefield ready to destroy the Kastila. An army of the Kastila was headed towards the planet Ortigas ng Ulo, where K. Tales waited for them. He destroyed the army consisting of billions with his powerful god-techniques, until only Marc Logan remained. They moved so quickly that the normal eye cannot see them, they moved in flashes, light and darkness, but in the end Kabesang Tales defeated Marc Logan with the long lost attack, “Samurai Flash”. When Cardo heard of this he was outraged, he had Marc executed and began the hunt for Tales, but Tales was now protected by ABS-CBN and his interuniversal empire, much to Cardo’s annoyance. Tales is given the task of performing the ritual known as the “Coming Home” process at Bukal Ng Tipan. He does the traditonal custom, making his walk of forgiveness in the darkness, before being cleansed of his sin, forgiven and being hugged by the administering priest, Lolo Mo. The Seven Gods Long ago, the gods of balance fought against the the immoral gods, and long ago did they defeat them, but from them they raised their new champions, the seven gods of the new world! Kulog Junior, the son of Kulog Senior, and new lion god of thunder, strength and heart. Kidlat, a cat goddess who possesses the ominous magic which stems from the mystic realm of the dark arts. Karagatan, a narwhal djinn who had broken free from his lamp, and is searching for “the true freedom”, where his ability to grant wishes is limitless, and that he may wish for his own! Panaginip the Hawk, a sworn shield to Kulog Junior. Capable of summoning demons from the nether, rumored to know the legendary ressurection magic. Lindol, the illegimate son of Quirino, the wrath within him drives him forward! He can create earthquakes with each step he makes. Maginaw, a polar bear so powerful he is second only to Kulog Junior, he can redirect any misfortune towards him to a target and.... Kabesang Tales?! Wrong! It is Guardia Sibil! He is not dead! He is now a dark wolf, mimicking his ancestor, and Kulog junior’s expert scout. Cardo Dalisay is up for a challenge, as this large threat that has been preparing since the rise of SNTNS has finally arrived! And with Cardo as the new god of balance, he is now the main target. The Flash War ”The Might of the Flashes” as it is called, two factions are now at hand, one aims to maintain the order, the other seeks to reinstate the old order. It is now or never.. '''The Faction of Balance ' Led by the new balance god, Cardo Dalisay, he rallies up a massive army from Kastila to his new “Asul na Bituin” armada, he calls upon the many factions of the universe to swear him allegiance and defeat this common foe. The Iron gods, back from their long deserved rest, while shocked to see what has changed, are more than ready to fight for the greater good once again. Together with them are their old friends, Amputa, Kalwalhatian and even the newest addition to the team... '''Master Bonifacio! Master Bonifacio the liger god has arrived to assist what he sees as the greater good against their vile adversaries, with a red and white flag he leads the charge. 'The Faction of Truth ' This faction seeks to reveal to all the truth of how one maintains order! To reveal the people marytyred and sacrificed by the ”merciless god” Pinakamataas and his supreme court. Lead by Kulog Junior, his faction comprises of the ABS-CBN forces (because Cardo betrayed them by hiring Menriquez to seal Penduko), the Militia-that-tolerates-no-lies, Penduko who had been released from his seal, ABS-CBN himself, the rest of his (Kulog Jr.’s) Dark Legion, Kuya Kim the Killing Machine and their newest addition.. 'Del Pillar, General of generals! ' Ready to stand till the tests of time, this war could be one to snuff out all life from the universe! The Return of Simoun’s clergy The Estudyante ng Paskin were broken free from their incarceration by Del Pillar and his men, they all swear allegiance to him from that point onward. But before they could move, Isagani had a wish, to see the girl who was once the love of his life, Paulita Gomez. Isagani and Paulita were pretty steady before the events of Simoun’s death, when Isagani was jailed for his crimes against the Iron Gods, Paulita broke up with him for her own sake, and went off to be engaged to Juanito Pelaez. Isagani’s heart was indeed crushed about this news, but deep down inside he still loved Paulita and respected her decision, and made sure he had no hard feelings for Juanito, but.. he just wanted to see Paulita one last time, Del Pillar agreed, for this was a war Isagani may not return from, there is nothing and no one waiting for him once the war is over, even if they win. Del Pillar granted the other boys the same wish, Basilio already had one in mind. He would go to the grave of his deceased lover, Juli. He laid down flowers and lit candles for her grave, before heading to the house of his foster father Captain Tiyago. Where he meets Maester Ben Zayb, who tells him Basilio is entitled to possessing Tiyago’s fortune, as stated in Tiyago’s will. Del Pillar allowed the other boys to exact what they wanted to do as well. Basilio immediately had something in mind, to visit Juli’s grave. Basilio went to the graveyard he was informed Juli was buried in, and there he cried as he read her tombstone, imagining the life they could’ve had. He then went to the house of his adoptive father, Captain Tiyago. Now for Pecson, Pecson didn’t use the chance for any closure, instead he tried using it to live the best day of his life, live a day where he is not his pessimistic self. Pecson went ahead and got drunk, lost his virginity, robbed a bank, ate his favourite foods and managed to face his abusive mother and slap her across the face, best day of his life indeed, after that he was happy to die in the war. Sandoval went ahead and met his beloved grandmother on her deathbed, he spent the entire day with the woman who was there when his parents were not. Finally, Tadeo, Tadeo did not know what to do with his one day of freedom and perhaps chance at happy life so he went ahead and walked up to this one girl he really liked and asked her out one last time, obviously he got rejected but hey, it was worth it. After that he went with Pecson and accompanied him for the rest of the day. When their days were done, they happily went ahead with Del Pillar and prepared for the upcoming war, bringing along them the power of the “Insekto na hindi namamatay sa Baygon”, or the unkillable Insects. The First Move of the Flash War Everything was tense, the forces were ready, but who was going to make the first move? Who will gamble the lives of the innocent and begin the war of the worlds? The war of truth against ideals? Well, it was soon known who begins it, it was the Army of Balance. Cardo orders his spies to enter a party disguised as guests at a wedding in the planet Nueva Ecija, which is allied with the Army of Truth. The wedding was that of Paulita Gomez’ and Juanito Pelaez, many people were there, most of them happened to be the gods and angels of the Nueva Ecijan Pantheon, and while it was happening, everyone seemed to be happy. The wedding planner was one of Cardo’s spies, and the spy set down a lamp which was secretly a bomb, which would detonate once someone reignites it from being snuffed out (It has a timer of sorts). The Collector of Knowledge, Mangkukulam, decided to share this knowledge just once with the army of Truth, and Simoun’s Clergy was assigned to stop the power move. When Juanito himself was about to light up the lamp again after the flame died out, Isagani, like a shadow, moved in, grabbed the lamp and threw it into a nearby river before disappearing. He did it to save Paulita, the bride he would never have again, who he still loved despite. With that done, the war has now officially begun. The Five Daimyos vs Simoun’s Clergy The war was a crushing blow to all universes, but the first major battle happened between The Five Daimyos that lead the “Asul na Bituin” armada and Simoun’s Clergy. The battle was quick, the respected and formidable daimyo against the anti-heroic slightly-insect themed clergy of a deceased god that believed in revolution and revenge. The Daimyo go ahead and unleash their most powerful attack, the “Shogun Cyclone”, consisting of Daimyo Fire, Daimyo Water, Daimyo Earth, Daimyo Wind and Aramusha Connector. The attack devestated the planet they were on. The Clergy, realising they needed to do something drastic, channeled all of their powers, pooling it into one massive nexus, and what came out was indeed extraordinary. What came out was a being they called “Macaraeg”, the ultimate fusion. With the power of Macaraeg they could collapse stars and hurl even bigger stars at his opponents, with the sheer power of Macaraeg they defeated and killed the five daimyo. After the defeat of the Daimyo the Army of Truth advanced forward, Macaraeg split back into the five men and the five men, now having experienced this superlative bond of the universe, decided to rename their team, becoming known as “The Eraserheads”. Basilio goes back in time After a stragetic, game-changing and successful air raid on Base Correigidor by the Army of Balance, the Army of Truth are left with little options. However, not all hope is lost, when the Army of Truth’s head witch, Tandang Sora, has recently rediscovered the lost and coveted time-travel magic. With the magic in their..err...hands, they task Basilio to be the first to try, sending him back to a week before the day of the air raid, the time travel spell worked, but it went overboard and sent Basilio 50 years before Divtoz ravages Malaya instead. Basilio needs to find a way to get back to his time, but before he does he decides to go to his homeworld of Rizalia, and meet his adoptive father Captain Tiyago. As for how he can get back, he realises that the Planet Orasan (where time travel magic was made) was still very much alive at this point, but it was an isolationist planet, meaning he may not enter. For those who must know, Basilio is a Rizalian, a species of humanoids hailing from Rizalia, he ages incredibly slowly, like all Rizalians, which explains why he appears 16 years of age when he is in fact 560. Other notable Rizalians are the rest of the Eraserheads (Isagani, Tadeo, Pecson and Sandoval). His father Tiyago was just barking orders, Tiyago was a humungous bald man who was fierce, sharp and one of the most powerful hand-to-hand combat fighters of all time. In the old age of 2967, close to the average life expectancy of Rizalians, 3000. While most had withered away by then, weak and frail, arms as thin as twigs, Tiyago was like a bunch of boulders, titanium boulders. Basilio went and explained his dillema to Tiyago, and after some convincing, wine, checkers and guessin games, Basilio managed to win him over. Tiyago proceeds to teach him the forbidden techniques of “Kamaong Shabu”, the martial art he (Tiyago) created and was deemed so dangerous it is banned in entire universes! The training would come in handy as well, after 50 months of training and trying to find a way to get to Planet Orasan, Rizalia would soon be attacked by Enrile the Conqueror. Enrile sent his forces, lead by Unique and Uson, to conquer the puny planet. Enrile’s troops complete erase the Kastila off of Rizalia, but Tiyago and Basilio together defeat entire armies sent by Enrile. Soon Unique and Uson would go on the hunt for Tiyago and Basilio, they find them and they battle, Uson would be killed by Tiyago, when Tiyago used his rib-cracking double punch to burst her into bits, while Basilio manages to convince Unique to turn against Enrile. Unique was a man from the Spades System, a small solar system consisting of four planets (called “The Four of Spades”) conquered by Enrile millenia ago, Unique swore fealty and allegiance to Enrile and betrayed his fellow men, wishing for redemption he does so. Unique leads Enrile to an area one day, where both Tiyago and Basilio ambush him. Enrile would die and Unique would become the new emperor of the planets conquered by Enrile. Unique would then assist Basilio into Orasan, attain a time machine, and proceed to finish Basilio’s mission. Thus thwarting the game-changing air raid. Revillame vs Sotto The war has gone on for years, a decade already, and the Army of Truth was winning, decisively as well. Like a hammer they crushed swiftly and without mercy every single one of their major bases, in terms of casualties it was an average of 10 Million to 1 whenever it was a standard battle. Cardo realised he needed to step up, or step down as god of balance, thus officializing the victory of Truth. But Cardo would not waiver, instead, in a desperate atrempt, he goes to the Planet Edsa, a planet where robots had wiped out their creators, where garbage has poisoned the planet and its waters either poisoned or killed dry, A planet with a sun that has long since died, bringing along with it the flora and remaining fauna, it was now truly a planet, a controversial planet of robots, darkness and slave-trafficking. But those aside, there was also one thing, mining and technology. Edsa was the planet that possessed the most mineable materials in the entire omniverse, it was one of the richest planets in all the omniverse, there was oil, there was gold, the entire planet was a bank and almost no planet is free from being indebted to Edsa, so whoever controls Edsa, controls the economic system of not one but 12 Thousand Universes, each with their own galaxies, solar systems, planets and races. Edsa is run by an Oligarchy, once composed of 10, it has since died down to 4, it has boiled down to Gadon, Laurel, Bato and most nefariously, Sotto. Sotto may only be as powerful as the other three in position, but if one faces the truth and acceptance hiding behind the curtains of technicality, Sotto runs the show. Sotto has stolen, plagiarised, patented ideas he has thieved, he’s terrorised planets, he even has the warmongering alien race of the Kastila on his payroll, he’s THE boss. So what does Cardo ask of who could possibly be the richest man in the omniverse? He asks for supplies, he asks for Sotto to make his gangs controls the slums, a multiversal army of mercenaries to join the cause, Sotto gave an expressionless smile, mocking the emotions he does not have, and agrees, but only if Cardo can bring him Wurtzbach, the Intramurian spy who stole the blueprints for his much coveted “Anthem Changer”, a powerful sattelite-cannon machine composed of miniaturised DU30 Nanotechnology. The agreement was easy for Cardo since Intramuros is a planet sided with the Truth. So Cardo sends the Iron gods to hunt for the blueprints and the spy, which they succeed in, Wurtzbach is incarcerated and Sotto pledges allegiance to Cardo. The agreement turned the tables, Cardo’s forces could outlast enemy Truth soldiers, and boosted the success of sieges from 23% to 99.99%. The mercenary death squads eliminated threats, the game had changed once more due to the arrival of new players, courtesy of Sotto. But Kulog Junior would not take this sitting down, oh no, he had his way of revenge, Kulog Junior called the six (the remaining six of the seven gods) to go to the Moon of Wowowin in order to look for Revillame. Revillame is a being unlike others, he does not support war, and has remained neutral, as old if not older than the omniverse itself, Revillame does not join any war whatsoever. Rumored to have created the universe alongside Pinakamataas, with the use of songs. Revillame was first bribed by the six gods, but Revillame refused, they mentioned him glory, but he refused again, remaining humble, so last but not least they convinced him to perhaps do it so that the balance is maintained, one decisive blow for a recent critical strike, Revillame agreed, but on the condition of him doing it just once. So Revillame, leading an army of a vigintillion Truth soldiers on space fleets and other interstellar war transportation, raided the colossal planet Edsa, the heart of The Balance Army’s success. Edsa was well fortified, but in the end the resistance was a failure, Revillame succeeded. Gadon issued Edsa’s surrender, and so did Bato and Laurel, but Sotto did not, he dove down, killed Gadon, and commanded his guards to incarcerate Bato and Laurel for treason. He then went on to battle Revillame. Sotto tried to copy Revillame’s power, after all that’s his special techno-ability, but Revillame possessed the exclusive power known as “hyperexistence” (also called god-reality), an ability which shields the user from a wide collection of threats, like getting their powers stolen or copied, getting erased from existence with a snap of one’s fingers, petrification etc. An ability where the user literally has their own reality, themselves, and they can manipulate that reality to protect themselves from threats that could kill in seconds. Revillame and Sotto would battle, but Revillame was so powerful he completely obliterated Sotto, and then later the planet. With Edsa gone and its resources too, as well as having lost a vigintillion men and a tremendous amount of war weapons, The Army of Balance’s days seemed to have been numbered. The Death of the Iron gods The Army of Balance was losing, its only saving hopes were Cardo, the Iron gods and Bonfiacio. Bonifacio fought bravely, valiantly and loyally, even killing Del Pillar in battle. But alas life works so mysteriously, the mountains of the universe began to crumble as planet after planet, galaxy after galaxy crumbled and disintegrated. Lives came and go, reduced to ash. But Kulog Junior had plans, plans he indeed did have, he looked at the Planet Tirad Pass, Tirad Pass was a planet with planets orbiting it, its inner core was exposed and acted like a sun for the planets to bask in. One of the planets of Tirad Pass is Laguna, the planet of lagoons. Laguna held a deep secret within, most people believed SNTNS was destroyed long ago, and that was indeed true, but a fraction of him lived on, in Kamatayan. Kamatayan was the worshipped god in Laguna, an eldritch, lovecraftian entity that keeps their planet together with its tendrils. Kulog Junior proceeded to unleash Kamatayan, sacrificing his fellow six gods, the entity‘s tentacles leapt out of the ground and touched the stars, wrapping around them and crushing them before draining the energies. Kulog Junior transformed into his human form, and fused with Kamatayan, harnessing the madness, the truth, and becoming one. Now a new entity, similar to a god cubed, as some say, is born, Pagkawasak. Unstoppable, Pagkawasak destroys and destructs the remaining forces of Cardo. Snapping Bonifacio’s neck in a battle and then coming face to face with the fusion of the Iron gods, Diyostron. The Iron gods were alerted by Donya Victorina early about Pagkawasak’s arrival, so they were prepared as a result. Pagkawasak’s battle with Diyostron was a savage one, destructive, the sonic booms created by the mere throw of their punches shattered planets as if they were porcelain. Pagkawasak was too powerful, but in a desperate move to destroy Pagkawasak, Diyostron thrusts his sword in one last ultimate attack, “Espada ng Panginoon: Ang Tagumpay ng Paglalaban para sa Tama” was the name of the attack (it means “Sword of God: The Triumph of fighting for what is right”), imbuing it with all of their existence, they thrusted the sword deep into Pagkawasak’s chest, before going offline permanently. Pagkawasak proceeded to die shortly after. Suddenly everything was quiet. End of the Flash War The universe lost faith in Cardo. Suddenly the war turned from one side against the other into the omniverse against one particular balance god. Cardo began to hide once the revolts began and his once trusted men began to side with his enemies. Cardo hid in the fortress of Lord Tiburcio. However, little die Cardo know that Donya Victorina was Tiburcio’s wife, and Victorina orders Placido Penitente (“The Dog”), to kill Cardo, Placido tells her Cardo cannot die, but she tells him Pinakamataas gave her a dagger capable of killing Cardo. So while Cardo was asleep in the Chamber of Amme-Onna, Placido snuck in and stabbed Cardo in the head, ultimately assasinating the once immortal god, and finally brandishing the war clean enough to prove that the Army of Truth is victorious. But as Placido was leaving, Tiburcio finds him, and they both fight, but in a panic, Placido performs a stray slash with the god-slaying dagger, slitting Tiburcio’s throat and killing him. After that Donya Victorina cries due to her husband’s death, but is joyous that Cardo was killed. Victorina and Placido are credited with Cardo’s death and in the end Victorina forgives Placido. Placido would soon bed Victorina and make her his wife, and become the new lord of The Northern World. Penduko would become the new god of balance, and reinstates the old balance. 3 Centuries After 300 Years have long since passed since the climax of the omniversal Flash War. Penduko maintained the balance with a fair and steady hand, many things have since gone down ever since then. One of them was the extinction of the Kastila. The Kastila are a threat to all planets inhabiting life, colonisers, conquerors, discriminative of other alien planets, they were once the indirect maintainers of balance, representing the evils of the omniverse alongside others like them, but the omniverse has no use for them anymore.. Planet after planet was wracked with disasters, volcanic eruptions, global flooding, flash freezing, and soon enough a full-on purge of their race by Marangal and the Aramusha Corps. The Kastila were pushed back, and they were falling by the trillions, the Kastila began to pray to Penduko for mercy and their chance at revenge, but their prayers fell on deaf ears. Life became harsh, but planets did not bother to aid, as Marangal grew closer the Kastila were still denying their imminent extinction. Emperor Salvi declared retreat after retreat, and tried to make a peace treaty of sorts, but none would be made, they were destined to die. Soon Emperor Salvi was butchered to bits, and the Kastila were eliminated. A symbol of the new age, Penduko would say. Different things would also come to pass after 300 years, one of them would be the two sons of the honored Kulog Junior, the leader who died during the Flash War. He had two kids with his lover Tandang Sora, Kulog the Third and Matulin. The two children were phenomenal in power, Kulog III was a born leader, fighter and was set for things as great if not greater than his father, while Matulin was the same, but instead of strength he valued speed. Tandang Sora died giving birth to these two powerful children of Kulog Junior. The universe has been in peace for quite a long time, an awfully long time to be exact, and of course peace is ever so fragile, chaos will erupt once more in the omniverse, but what will bring forth the new depraving things this new era has to offer? It will not be long until one faces the wrath of the new threat. Matanglawin “The eagle wolf of the west” is the new name Kabesang Tales had received, a powerful force, leading his own pack of wolves back in his own planet, the three hundred years has taken a toll on him, and he had long since died 1 century prior. The Necromancer Vhong proceeded to rob Kabesang Tales’ corpse from his grave, and uses a magic thought to have long been killed by its banning, necromancy. Vhong used the power of necromancy, one of the fifteen forbidden magics, one of the fourteen classified as an extinct practice. Vhong reanimated Kabesang Tales/Matanglawin as a zombie wolf, but why you may ask? Because Vhong has discovered that Matanglawin is the key to unleashing the great forces that will bring back chaos to the omniverse of order. Vhong had used his ability to predict the future, to receive a vision that twelve beings, born from the blood of the Zodiac Master which was spilled by the Iron Gods would arrive and convert the omniverse into chaos! Making sure this plan succeeds, Vhong guides his new pet to where the twelve will be set free, the Grand Nether Void. The Children of the Zodiac Vhong proceeded to place the Undead Matnglawin on a net of chains hanging above the Great Nether Void. Vhong proceeded to incantate an ancient spell. ''“Kamukha mo si... Paraluman, nung tayo ay bata pa, at ang galing mong.. sumayaw, mapa boogie man o cha cha. Ngunit ang paborito, ay ang pagsayaw mo ng El Bimbo, nakakaindak, nakakaaliw, nakakatinding balahibo. Pagkagaling sa eskwela ay diretso na sa inyo, at buong araw ay, tinuruan, mo ako!” - ''The First Verse of “The Ancient Spell”, rumored to be the very first spell ever created in the history of magic, predating even the existence of Kamitron’s box. Then the Grand Nether Void unleashed a paupery of colours, the archetypes of gods and men, savage and gentle folded and unfolded, as if the omniverse was turned upside down and bended over backwards. Out came the 12 auras, the essences of the shattered chaos cycle, animated by the spilled blood of The Zodiac Master. Sirena, Eldest of the Twelve, came first, planets collided towards eachother, the suns bursted and then mended back together, wars ended and wars were made as she took form and landed onto the earth, oozing with incredible psychokinetic power, the ground immediately turned into water, and everything with blood running through its veins in the entire universe encircling the Void bended down. Then out came more beings, Kagat the lion, Alimango the crab, Pana the Centaur, Isda the piscine, Timbang the equaliser, Kambing the sacrificial ram, the goat damned by God. Birhen the Virgin, Sungay the Bull, Kambal Karibal the Unified Twins, Buhangin the Scorpion and Tubig the Water Bearer. The Twelve Children stood on the flooded earth, and now it was time to exact their revenge, Alimango drags the undead Matanglawin’s body after beating the zombie wolf to a pulp, towards one last destination before plunging the omniverse into chaos, “rectifying it”. The blessing of Anath Anath, “the crocodile who devours the sinners” is a neutral force and somewhat brother of the iron gods, a frenemy to demons and devils alike, there are rumours stating that Anath is actually the nemesis of Zalgo from the universe that preceded the omniverse (Kamitron’s Box). The twelve went to the Under-World, bringing back Matnglawin’s undead cadaver in exhange to talk to the buwaya god. And so they were brought to Anath, they each give him offerings for his blessing of primordial chaos. They say ''”Anath, god and devourer of sinners, husband of the Dark Lim, brother to the Iron gods, he whose jaws cannot be hooked, whose flesh cannot be seperated and sold like common fish, Anath, eldest son of Pinakamataas, grant us your blessing of primordial chaos, bless us with the banished gift”. '' Anath took their offerings and escorted them out by making them ride on him as he swam out of the Under-World on the Pasig River (the river of death). The Twelve, now blessed by the husband of Dark Lim, go on to fulfill their desires The Death of Vhong Vhong demanded the Twelve swear an oath under him for he released them out of the Cycle Cage within the Grand Nether Void. None of the twelve really liked the idea, serving under Sirena was painful enough as it is, so with just a glance from Sirena, Alimango went and decapitated Vhong with his serrated pincers. Pantheons out of order The children of the Zodiac went on their quest to purge the world of orderly gods, slaying entire pantheons, amassing atheist armadas to snuff out all gods across the omniverse. Kagat asks his sister and leader, Sirena, about Penduko, and she says that Penduko will be at the wrong end of their purge soon. The twelve children of the horoscope are incredibly powerful, some have simple powers, such as Sungay with strength and Isda with swimming and controlling fish. Others have much more specific abilities, such as Kambal Karibal, who can become two seperate beings, when one being gets misfortune the other will be immune to that specific misfortune for a given time and they both have to be one unified entity in order to die. The twelve children are immortal unless they are all killed all together at once or at the very most a minute apart each. Penduko vs the Twelve It was not long until Penduko and his army fought against the Twelve, the twelve were outnumbered, but it did not matter at all, the army Penduko had was annihalated in seconds, and only Penduko was left. Penduko was a formidable opponent, but even he was no match for the Twelve, outnumbered, outpowered, outsped, the Twelve beat him badly, Penduko managed to destroy Sungay and Birhen, but that still left ten. When Penduko was defeated, Kagat finished him off with a cudgel, and now wears Penduko’s teeth as a necklace, and wears his pelt as a trophy. The twelve proceed to look at the now dusty and empty throne of the balance god. But the throne could be taken, a massive explosion happens.. The 2nd generation of Eraserheads have appeared, and they’re ready to save the day, on such short notice too. Category:Gods Category:Events Category:Warriors Category:War Category:Planets Category:Guardians Category:Universe Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Extremegods Category:Ultragods Category:Ubergods Category:Hypergods Category:THIS IS TO GO EVEN MOST FURTHEST ABOVE, BEYOND, ETC.!